legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Csk5/TONS OF ALPHA!!!
I found tons of stuff in Locale, mostly alpha. I'll post the rest later, but here is lots! NPC_NP_AMB_WHERE_IS_THE_ORKIN_MAN?"> Where is the Orkin Man? Wo ist der Kammerjäger? Where is the Orkin Man? - Who's grilling the burgers? Wer grillt die Hamburger? Who's grilling the burgers? - Why is Sherland so old? Warum ist Krüger so alt? Why is Sherland so old? - Why is the grass bent? Warum ist das Gras gebogen? Why is the grass bent? - Would you like to know more about Exhibits? Möchtest du mehr über Ausstellungsstücke erfahren? Would you like to know more about Exhibits? - Your best time! Deine Bestzeit! Your best time! - You can interact with Exhibits to vote for them. Exhibits are all around Wonderland. Du kannst die Ausstellungsstücke aktivieren, um für sie zu stimmen. Ausstellungsstücke stehen überall im Wunderland. You can interact with Exhibits to vote for them. Exhibits are all around Wonderland. - Show me your moves. Zeig mir deine Moves. Show me your moves. - Find your way to the top. Versuche die Spitze zu erreichen. Find your way to the top. - I'm timing you! Ich stoppe deine Zeit! I'm timing you! - Ready to see how fast you can reach the top? Sollen wir sehen, wie lange du bis zur Spitze brauchst? Ready to see how fast you can reach the top? - Your time was: Deine Zeit war: Your time was: - You have left the area. Maybe next time. Du hast den Bereich verlassen. Vielleicht klappt's nächstes Mal. You have left the area. Maybe next time. - You have reached the goal. Du hast das Ziel erreicht. You have reached the goal. - Go Beastie Blocks! Los, Beastie Blocks! Go Beastie Blocks! - Help the Beastie Blocks! Hilf den Beastie Blocks! Help the Beastie Blocks! - Where's the music? Wo ist die Musik? Where's the music? - Won't you help the Beastie Blocks? Willst du den Beastie Blocks nicht helfen? Won't you help the Beastie Blocks? - Ants are ruining everyone's picnic. Talk to that guy up ahead to find out more. Die Ameisen ruinieren das Picknick der Leute! Rede mit dem Kerl da vorn, um mehr herauszufinden. Ants are ruining everyone's picnic. Talk to that guy up ahead to find out more. - Follow the path across the bridge. I'll catch up. Folge dem Pfad über die Brücke. Ich komme nach. Follow the path across the bridge. I'll catch up. - Give the CD to the kid on stage. Gib dem Kind auf der Bühne die CD. Give the CD to the kid on stage. - Give the earphones to Old Man Sherland. Gib dem alten Krüger den Kopfhörer. Give the earphones to Old Man Sherland. - Good job, continue down the path and I'll catch up. Gut. Geh weiter auf dem Pfad. Ich komme dann nach. Good work, continue down the path and I'll catch up. - Good job, now talk to him again. Gut gemacht. Jetzt sprich noch mal mit ihm. Good work, now talk to him again. - Good job, talk to him again. Gut gemacht. Sprich noch mal mit ihm. Good work, talk to him again. - Great Job. Follow the path and I'll catch up. Sehr gut gemacht! Folge dem Pfad, ich komme gleich nach. Great work. Follow the path and I'll catch up. - Great job. Continue on and I'll see you around. Sehr gut gemacht. Jetzt geh weiter. Wir sehen uns später. Great work. Continue on and I'll see you around. - If you need bricks, try smashing things in the Rock Garden up ahead. Brauchst du Steine? Zerschmetter einfach ein paar Sachen da drüben im Steingarten. If you need bricks, try smashing things in the Rock Garden up ahead. - Look around for Old Man Sherland. Such den alten Krüger. Look around for Old Man Sherland. - Meet me down the hill! Triff mich unten am Hügel! Meet me down the hill! - Nice job building it, now talk to him again. Triff mich unten am Hügel! Nice work building it, now talk to him again. - Nice moves! Talk to the kid on stage again. Schön getanzt! Jetzt sprich noch mal mit der Minifigur auf der Bühne. Nice moves! Talk to the kid on stage again. - Now that you have found all the batteries, interact with him again. Du hast alle Batterien gefunden. Tritt jetzt noch einmal mit ihm in Verbindung. Now that you have found all the batteries, interact with him again. - Now that you understand combat, head up the hill. There's something fishy going on. Du kennst dich jetzt im Zweikampf aus. Geh den Hügel hoch. Da ist irgendwas faul. Now that you understand combat, head up the hill. There's something fishy going on. - Smash some crates to find Old Man Sherland's earphones. Zerschmetter ein paar Kisten. Dann wirst du die Kopfhörer vom alten Krüger finden. Smash some crates to find Old Man Sherland's earphones. Category:Blog posts